


Heavy

by Tekopyhyys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekopyhyys/pseuds/Tekopyhyys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You did it.<br/>You summoned him.<br/>Him.<br/>Herobrine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy

There is a gust of hot air after you light the summoning stone. You feel heavy and fall on your knees.  
A sudden brightness blinds you, so you cover your eyes with your arm. When you dare to look again, he is standing in front of the summoning stone.

Herobrine looks down at you with a neutral expression.  
"Are you the one who summoned me?" he then asks, although it sounds like he just thought it out loud.  
You feel too scared to answer but you manage to nod.

Herobrine hums and walks up to you. You gasp when he places his hands on either side of your head and applies pressure.  
You grab his wrists. He isn't letting you look away. Your head hurts.  
"Usually they come to me with weapons or a sacrifice", Herobrine says slowly.  
"I see neither. Why did you summon me?"

"I-", you start but your jaw feels strange. He applies more pressure and you exhale shakily.  
"I want to free you", you say.

Herobrine chuckles and softens his hold. "Really?" he asks. You nod.  
"Well, I appreciate the thought but why would you?" He sounds confused.

"I- I'm not sure. I just had this kind of feeling that I should..." you explain.

"Hm, alright then", Herobrine says and lets go of your head.  
You let go of his wrists so instead he grabs yours and pulls you up.  
He keeps his hold on your right wrist and speaks again, "There are a few things I need to make clear before you sprint away."  
You look to the ground in shame.

"You summoned me, so you bind me here. If you die, I will be sent back to the Nether."

"But I will respawn", you say as you look back up.

Herobrine shakes his head. "I know, but the bond will break because you stop existing for some time."

"Oh..."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this started as a thought I had when watching Jacksepticeye play a horror game and my head started to hurt.  
> If you noticed any typos, please tell me? qvq
> 
> The last time I uploaded a fic online was in 2013. This is better compared to it but eh I guess it could be even better.  
> I'll mark this multi-chapter because I want to write more, but I'm not sure if I'm able to. (I get stuck easily)


End file.
